


Hunter Punch

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Injury, Character Death In Dream, Drugs, Forced Prostitution, I'm not even sure how to describe the ending, Implied Sexual Content, Lobotomy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Sucker Punch AU, You don't have to see the movie to understand, even seeing the movie is confusing kinda, im not even sure, it kinda explains the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are going on a long journey. On that journey you will be met with hard choices and you will have to make a great sacrifice.” </p>
<p>“What kind of sacrifice?” Gon asked. </p>
<p>“That part I cannot tell you.” The man said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter Punch

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea the other day and thought why not write it. I have spent the last few weeks slowly adding to this and planning it and this is the final project. I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know if I forgot to tag anything. Also, let me know what you guys thought of it and if I need to explain anything.

The soft moving of the car came to an abrupt stop. Gon was jolted awake by the sudden stopping of the car. He looked out the window of the car to see a big building. The door was pulled open and Gon felt himself being dragged from the car. He looked over to see his dad dragging him toward the building. Once they were inside, two men grabbed him. Gon looked back at his dad, tears in his eyes as he was dragged away. He was forced into a room, clothes threw at him. 

“Put those on.” The guard said forcefully. Gon nodded his head, stripping down and redressing in the plain white shirt and white pants. Once he was done the guard escorted him into a room where a bunch of other people were. He seen a white haired boy sitting in the corner. A blond with shoulder length hair sat on a nearby bed. The blond frowned at him and the dark haired male sitting in front of him looked at Gon. The guard let go of Gon, walking off to likely talk to the boy's father. Gon sat on his bed near the white haired boy. The boy took notice and smiled softly at him. 

“My names Gon.” Gon said, reaching his hand out. The white haired boy took it, shaking it. 

“Killua.” The white haired boy said. Gon smiled, looking over at the blond and dark haired boy he seen earlier. They were making their way over to him and Killua. 

“You must be the new kid.” The blonde said. Gon nodded his head. He was sure he was. The blonde sat on the bed next to Gon while his dark haired friend took up the spot near Killua. “My names Kurapika.” The blond said. Gon smiled. 

“I'm Gon and that's Killua.” Gon said. Kurapika pointed to his dark haired friend. 

“That's Leorio.” The dark haired boy smiled at the mention of his name. 

“So what are you here for Gon?” Leorio asked. Gon shrugged. 

“I can't remember.” Gon said. Kurapika smiled and petted his head. 

“It's okay. It's for the best you don't more then likely.” Kurapika said. Gon nodded his head and glanced over at Killua. He reached out taking the white haired boy's hand. Gon felt Killua's thumb rubbing the back of his hand. A guard came in, walking over to them. Gon gripped Killua's hand tighter, the white haired boy glaring at the guard. 

“Gon, the doctor will see you now for your mental evolution.” The guard said. Gon released his hold on Killua’s hand, standing up. 

“I'll be back guys.” Gon said, giving a small smile. He turned around following the guard. He was taken down the hall to an office. The guard opened the door, stepping aside to let Gon into the room. He seen a women sitting with a clipboard. He sat on the strange chair thing that you could also lay on. Gon wasn't even sure what these things were called. The women smiled at him. 

“I'm the Doctor. I'm going to assess your mental health.” She said. Gon nodded his head. The women seemed nice. “Alright. Close your eyes Gon.” She said. Gon closed his eyes, visualizing a happy warm place. He was near the water. It felt serene, calm. It felt like paradise. “Where are you Gon?” The women asked. 

“I’m home. I’m in paradise.” Gon said, seeing all the animals. Hearing the birds chirping. He could almost feel the wind on his cheeks. 

“Don’t worry Gon. We are going to fix you then you can go back to that paradise.” The women said. Gon felt someone grab his arm, opening his eyes. He felt a sharp pain in his arm. His eyes started to get heavy. He looked over, seeing Killua standing on one side of. He reached out, petting Gon’s head. Gon took a deep breath and seen Kurapika standing next to Killua, his index finger pressed to his lips. 

“Shh, everything will be okay.” Kurapika whispered. Gon’s vision faded out, a small smile making it’s way onto his face. 

~

Gon woke up lying on the ground. He noticed his was in the forest. He stood up, beginning to walk down the path. He looked down and seen his clothes had changed. He was no longer in that white uniform. He was now wearing green shorts and a green jacket. He seen a man in the distance. He walked over to him, seeing he had long white hair and a blue hat on. The man was sitting leaning on a tree. 

“Where am I?” Gon asked. The man looked up at him. He stood up. 

“You’re whereever you want to be.” He said. He walked over, picking up a fishing rod. He walked over handing it to Gon. “You are going on a long journey. On that journey you will be met with hard choices and you will have to make a great sacrifice.” The man said. Gon looked at him, frowning a bit. 

“What kind of sacrifice?” Gon asked. The man sighed, sitting down. 

“That part I cannot tell you.” The man said. Gon smiled and nodded his head. 

“Thank you mr. wise man!” Gon said, running off. The man smiled at him. 

~

Gon’s eyes snapped open as he was jolted awake. Killua was standing over him. The white haired boy was smiling at him. He sat up, getting out of bed. His body was sore from sleeping on the hard mattress. They weren’t provided with good beds. They didn’t get much of anything good. He stretched, looking at the white haired boy. 

“Where's Leorio and Kurapika?” Gon asked. Killua stood up from the bed, walking over to him. 

“They are with clients right now.” Killua said, wrapping his arms around Gon, hanging off the boy in that Killua like way he often did.

“I’m assuming that’s why you woke me.” Gon said. Killua nodded his head, frowning a bit. Gon started getting dressed, putting on his usual short shorts and a half shirt. Gon puts on the usual fragrance he is ordered to wear. He had to smell good for the men who he would entertain. Killua watched Gon closely, smiling a bit at him. He smacked the dark haired boy's butt earning a gasp from the smaller boy. A blush rose to his cheeks as he gave Killua a small smile. 

“Good luck.” Killua said. Gon nodded his head and walked out of the room. He began walking up the hall. He wasn’t sure who he would be entertaining today. Gon seen Kurapika. The blonds hair was ratted and a mess. He was walking toward him, limping slightly. Gon ran over to make sure Kurapika was okay. The blond put his hand up when Gon got close. 

“I'm fine.” He said, voice hoarse. Gon frowned a bit, but knew there wasn't much he could do. Kurapika pointed towards Hisoka’s room. “He wants to see you.” Kurapika said, giving him a look of pity. Gon frowned and began walking. It would be bad to keep Hisoka waiting. He stepped into the room, seeing the red haired man sitting on a couch. Gon took a seat on the other couch in the room, trying not to feel nervous. Hisoka wanting to see you never meant anything good. 

“You wanted to see me?” Gon said, words barely leaving his mouth. Hisoka smiled and leaned forward a bit. 

“I want entertainment.” He said. Hisoka then slid forward a blue pill. Gon picked it up, swallowing it down. These pills were always given to all of Hisoka’s workers. It made them sleep, dream. Gon liked to dream. The dark haired boy felt himself getting tired. He closed his eyes preparing for whatever his dreams held. 

~

Gon opened his eyes to see Leorio and the other still asleep. He could tell it was early morning by the placement of the sun. He sat up, stretching. He poked Killua’s cheek seeing the white haired boy turn over, grumbling. Gon smiled. Killua opened his eyes and smiled at Gon, sitting up. The two boys got up, deciding to run around and play a bit before Kurapika and Leorio woke up. They started running, both of them giggling. Kurapika woke to the sound of this giggling. He pulled off his sleeping mask, looking at the two boys. He smiled a bit. Gon and Killua noticed Kurapika was awake and ran over, throwing themselves on him and Leorio. 

“Hey!” Leorio screamed, still half asleep. Gon and Killua snickered and high fived. Leorio pushed Killu off of him and sat up, rubbing his head.

“Someone’s grumpy.” Killua said, standing up. Leorio sighed and glared at Killua. 

“Maybe because someone rudely woke me?” Leorio asked. Killua just shrugged and ran off. Gon got up and ran after him. Leorio looked over at Kurapika, sighing. He had a hard time sleeping since he had been leaning against a tree stump. That rude awakening didn’t help either. Kurapika stood up, brushing off the white pants he was wearing. They had gotten bit dirty from sleeping on the ground. 

“I’ll make us breakfast.” Kurapika said, walking off to find some food. He looked back at Leorio. “Can you start a fire for me?” Leorio nodded his head and got up to gather the firewood. He wondered if Gon and Killua might like to help him. He figured they could at least get them some fish since Gon liked fishing. Leorio spotted them and walked over. 

“You two wanna help me find some firewood or maybe catch some fish?” Leorio asked. He figured he already knew which one they would pick, but who knows they just might surprise them. 

“We will catch some fish!” Gon said, smiling wide. Leorio knew that was what he was going to pick. Killua was a bit less interested, but he always stuck with Gon so Leorio just walked away. Gon was always so happy and chipper. He didn’t know how the kid stayed that happy even in situations that weren’t anything to be positive about. Leorio began picking up a few stray sticks and a couple of logs. Carrying them by himself was difficult, but he managed. Once he got back to their small makeshift campsite he set the sticks and logs down. He seen Kurapika sitting, peeling an apple. The blond had apparently found some fruit in this less than giving forest. Gon and Killua walked up, bucket of fish in hand. Now that they were all together again, they could eat. Leorio set up the logs, lighting them with a match. He then took a seat next to Kurapika. Gon and Killua sat across from them, smiling. 

“You found apples?” Killua asked. Kurapika nodded his head handing one to Killua and Gon. He handed the one he just peeled to Leorio and began peeling another. He looked at Killua and Gon.

“If you need me to peel it for you I can.” Kurapika said. Killua sharpened his claws, peeling it rather quickly. “Or you can do that.” Kurapika said, going back to peeling his. Leorio took a bite of his apple. 

“So, how long you think it will be till we reach the Hunter exam?” Leorio asked. Kurapika looked past him in the direction they heard the test was. He sat for a moment just staring then looked at Leorio. 

“I would say about ten more hours. Depends on how fast we walk and how often we have to stop for rest.” Kurapika said. Leorio glared at him knowing that was a jab at him since he did a fair amount of complaining. Kurapika takes notice of his glare, but simply goes back to the apple in his hand. Leorio grits his teeth and restrains himself from yelling at the blond. Kurapika takes a bite of the apple once he has finished peeling it. Gon and Killua start working on preparing the fish to be cooked. Once they are ready Leorio takes them and starts cooking them. White they finish up the food that will be used later when they get closer to the exam and food is harder to obtain Gon and Killua start playing again. Kurapika and Leorio just sit, watching on as Gon and Killua play. Leorio looks over at Kurapika. The blond looked tired, dark circles under his eyes. Leorio placed his hand over the blond’s. 

“Are you okay?” Leorio asked. Kurapika looked at him, eyes looking heavy. Kurapika shook his head, 

“I’m fine. I’m just thinking about the exam.” Kurapika said. Leorio smiled and hugged him. He petted the blonde's head. 

“It’s okay. We’re going to be okay. We will pass the exam and all of this bad stuff it will be over.” Leorio said. Kurapika nodded his head, closing his eyes. 

“I’m just so tired of all this crazy stuff.” Kurapika said. Leorio frowned. 

“Me too.” 

After the fish finished cooking they packed up and began walking toward the Hunter exam. Kurapika’s words ringing in Leorio’s head. 

~  
Gon jolted awake, taking deep breaths. He seen he was in a fancy room. He looked over and seen Hisoka reading a book. The man smiled when he seen Gon was awake. He closed the book, setting it aside and stood up. He walked over and smiled at Gon. “You are free to go back to the others when you want.” Hisoka said. Gon nodded his head and got up, putting his clothes back on. Gon walked out of the room, stumbling a bit. He seen Leorio and Kurapika waiting for him. They grabbed him helping him back to the room. Once they reached the room they set him on the bed with Killua. Killua immediately threw his arms around the smaller boy. 

“Killua.” Gon said, smiling and he hugged the white haired boy back. He looked over at Kurapika and Leorio. “Thank you for helping me.” Gon said. They both nodded their heads. 

“It’s the least we can do after all we aren’t able to do much more.” Leorio said, sitting on the bed next to them. Kurapika stood leaning against the wall. Gon pulled away from Killua, leaning on his shoulder. He smiled at them. 

“I came up with a great idea while in Hisoka’s room.” Gon said. Leorio arched a brow. Killua gave Gon a look of confusion. “There is a key in his room. It’s the key to get out of here. We can have one of us distract him while the rest of us get the key.” Gon said. Killua’s eyes widened. Both he and and Leorio had looks of surprise. Kurapika walked over, sitting on the bed with Leorio. 

“And the code to the front gate is in Illumi’s room. If can distract those two long enough to get both items we are free.” Kurapika added. Gon nodded his head. This idea was risky, but it was better to try and break free then be stuck in this place forever.   
“Let’s do it.” Leorio said. They had to try no matter the risk. “Let’s just make a promise now. No matter what even if one of us dies or is unable to keep going the others still must go.” Leorio said, holding out his hand. Kurapika put his hand on top of Leorio’s. 

“Deal.” Kurapika said. Killua and Gon added their hands. They all pulled their hands back. “Okay, now that we have that agreed. Now we need to figure out who is going to distract Hisoka and Illumi.” Kurapika looked between all of them. The person who distracted Hisoka and Illumi would be in the most danger. If they were found to be traitors they would be killed on the spot. 

“I’ll distract Hisoka.” Leorio said. The three others just looked at him, frowning. 

“I’ll take Illumi.” Killua said. Gon hugged him tight frowning. Kurapika frowned and sighed. 

“Alright so is this the plan?” Kurapika asked. All three nodded their heads. Kurapika looked around. “Then let us put this plan into motion. Leorio, you go first.” Leorio nodded his head. Gon and Killua got up, walking out. They decided to leave Kurapika and Leorio alone. They knew the two had a thing for each other and this could be the last time they see each other. Once they were gone Kurapika looked into Leorio’s eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Kurapika asked. His voice sounded sad and that was understandable. He leaned in closer, pressing his lips to Leorio’s. Leorio reached his hand up, placing it behind Kurapika’s head. He deepened the kiss, allowing Leorio’s tongue to enter his mouth. The dark haired male pulled away. 

“Don’t worry. We are getting out of here. We earned our freedom.” Leorio said, kissing Kurapika’s head. He stood up, helping the blond up. The two of them began walking. Once they were in the hallway, Leorio let go of Kurapika’s hand and walked off toward Hisoka’s room. Gon placed his hand on Kurapika’s shoulder and gave him a small smile. 

“He’s going to be okay.” Gon said. Kurapika smiled and nodded his head. They were going to get out of here. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. This was the start of their hardest trial yet. 

~  
Kurapika opened his eyes and seen he was in the middle of the woods. He looked over and seen Gon and Killua standing near by. They seen a building right in front of them. That must have been where the key was. They started walking toward it, silently praying Leorio would be okay. Kurapika spotted an open window, motioning for Killua and Gon to follow him. The two boys followed the blond. Kurapika climbed through the window. After he was through he helped Killua through and then Gon. 

“Alright let’s get the key and get out.” Gon said. Kurapika and Killua both nodded their heads. They began looking through the room. Gon opened random drawers, Killua looked in boxes and Kurapika checked on a bookshelf. Kurapika smiled when he felt something cold and metal. He pulled it down seeing that it was in fact the keys they were looking for. 

“I found them.” Kurapika said, smiling. Gon smiled and put them in his pocket.  
“Okay. Let’s get out of here and find Leorio.” Gon said. Kurapika climbed out the window. He then helped the other two. They began walking when they heard a scream. It sounded like Leorio’s. Kurapika started running. Gon and Killua ran after him. They reached a clearing, seeing Leorio lying on the ground. Kurapika ran over, tears streaming down his face. Gon closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was standing in the kitchen with Killua standing next to him. Kurapika was holding Leorio close who was bleeding from a stab wound. Kurapika was crying, holding Leorio close to his chest. Gon felt his pocket to make sure the keys were still there. He was relieved to find they were still in his pocket. Killua and Gon pulled Kurapika away from Leorio hugging him. 

“Kurapika, get ahold of yourself. We promised Leorio we would go on no matter what. We have to keep going.” Gon said. Kurapika nodded his head, looking back at Leorio. They walked out, Killua and Gon helping Kurapika walk. They took him back to the room, setting him down on the bed. Kurapika just lied there sobbing. Gon and Killua set on the opposite bed. They decided to give Kurapika a moment to mourn and so they could gather what had happened. They also needed to plan for what they would do next. 

“What now?” Killua asked. Gon sighed, trying to think. The only thing they needed was the code from Illumi’s room. If they got that they would have all the keys to freedom. They had to get out. They needed to be free no matter the cost. Leorio already made his sacrifice and they couldn’t let it go to waste. 

“We get the last piece and we get our freedom.” Gon said. Kurapika released a sharp breath. 

“Please tell me you still have the keys.” Kurapika said. Gon patted his pocket. 

“Yes I have them. Leorio’s sacrifice wasn’t in vain.” Gon said. Kurapika nodded his head. He sat up, looking at Killua and Gon. 

“Then for Leorio let’s get the hell out of here.” Kurapika said. Killua and Gon nodded their heads. Kurapika had pulled himself together and now they could go forth with the plan. Gon kissed Killua’s lips, blushing. This might be the last time they see each other and so there was no holding back. Kurapika petted their heads and smiled at them. They were so close to freedom. Soon everything would be okay. Killua and Gon stood up. Kurapika stood up, following the two boys as they left the room. Once they were in the hallway, Gon gave Killua a hug. 

“Be careful.” Gon said. Killua smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“I will. We’ll be free soon.” Killua said. The white haired boy turned and began walking to go district Illumi. Kurapika took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Freedom was getting closer. 

~  
Kurapika opened his eyes and seen they were in a large house. The room looked like a basement. Gon and him began walking. They needed to find Illumi’s room which was likely where the code was. They climbed a flight of stairs which led into a kitchen. Kurapika felt his heart drop remembering what had happened to Leorio. He hoped Killua didn’t meet the same fate. They walked through the kitchen and out into a living room. A flight of stairs was near by. They climbed them seeing two hallways. Gon pointed to the left. Kurapika nodded his head and went down the right. He hoped they could get it quickly, find Killua, and get out. Kurapika looked through the rooms until he seen one with a paper sitting on the desk. He walked over seeing there was a code written on it. He shoved the paper into his pocket and walked out of the room. He heard a scream down the hall Gon was and ran that way. When he got to the end of the hall he seen Killua holding Illumi down. The room was on fire and Gon was attempting to save Killua. Kurapika grabbed him, holding him back. Killua looked at them and smiled. 

“Go.” He said. Kurapika and Gon were blown back when an explosion happened. When Gon and Kurapika opened their eyes they were on the ground. The room in front of them still on fire. Gon got up, tears streaming down his face. Kurapika stood up. 

“Gon, i’m so sorry.” Kurapika said, hugging the dark haired boy. Gon nodded his head. 

“We have to keep going. For Killua and Leorio.” Gon said. Kurapika nodded his head. The two of them ran to the back door, unlocking it. Gon stepped out first, looking around. Kurapika walked out after him. Gon looked around the corner and seen Hisoka and Chrollo standing there. Chrollo was the man who had Kurapika sold to this shit hole in the first place. Kurapika peaked around and eyes widened when he seen Chrollo. 

“What are we going to do?” Kurapika asked. Gon handed Kurapika the key. 

“You have the code right?” Gon asked. Kurapika nodded his head, showing Gon the paper. Gon smiled and looked back at the two men in front of the building. “Kurapika, you have to go and get out of here. I’ll distract them.” Gon said. Kurapika’s eyes widened. The blond shook his head. 

“Gon, no, I can’t leave you. We were supposed to get out of here together.” Kurapika said. Gon shook his head. 

“This was never my story. It was yours. Now go Kurapika.” Gon said. He walked off, walking over to Hisoka and Chrollo. Gon took a deep breath, seeing Kurapika run to the gate. Kurapika looked at Gon with tears streaming down his face. He gave the dark hair boy a sad smile and walked out, running off. Gon closed his eyes. Finally freedom was achieved. 

~  
The smell of bleach and other cleaning chemicals was in the air. Killua and Gon sat next to the bed. Gon was kicking his feet, looking at Leorio. Leorio sighed, looking at the person sitting in the bed. Kurapika sat, eyes looking at his lap. He had a blank stare in his eyes. Bandages were wrapped around the top of his head, going around his forehead. Gon looked into Leorio’s eyes. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Gon asked. Leorio nodded his head and petted Gon’s head. 

“Don’t worry. Kurapika is fine. I was there and held his hand during the surgery.” Leorio said. He sat down on the bed next to Kurapika. The blond made no move just staring at his hands. His face remained emotionless, eyes blank. Leorio grabbed Kurapika’s hand. Kurapika looked at him, eyes still blank. Leorio smiled. “He might be out of it for a few days and he will be in some pain, but he will be fine in time.” Leorio said. Kurapika went back to staring at his hands, eyes looking tired. Leorio tightened his hold on Kurapika’s hand. Despite the fact he told Gon and Killua that everything was okay he himself doubted it. He didn’t want it to come to this, but over time Kurapika’s behavior became irrational. He was obsessed with killing the troupe and it was causing him to act crazy. Leorio knew they had to do something. If he didn’t do something Kurapika would end up dead. Unable to stand the thought of losing the blond he took him to a doctor. He got him help. He was protecting Kurapika the best he could. He was only trying to help, but now looking at Kurapika’s lifeless stare and emotionless eyes he wondered if he had only made things worse. All he could do now was hope for the best.


End file.
